villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lazlo Gozalotovish
Lazlo Gozalotovish is the main antagonist of the Pucca episode "Prince Not So Charming". He is a wealthy playboy who is rich and super famous for no apparent reason and has millions of fangirls. When he comes to Sooga to receive a group of his fangirls, Lazlo meets Pucca and gets infatuated for her, desiring to make her love him, but upon realizing that Pucca loves Garu and not him, he decides to take charge of Garu so Pucca can love him. He was voiced by Eric Bauza, who also Jack Spicer, PandaBubba, Foop, Ezekiel Stane, Dr. Psychobos, Tiger Claw, Stingray, Chairman Drek, Grandpa Beagle and Marvin the Martian. Personality Famous for no apparent reason, Lazlo Gozalotovish is a typical wealthy playboy, having several bodyguards at his disposal and his butler Jasper to do all the work. Upon meeting Pucca, Lazlo gets infatuated for her and attempts to romance her at any cost, even launching off his yacht some of his fangirls into the water and remain there until Jasper recovers them by the end of the episode (though they, of course, doesn't hate Lazlo for his treatment towards her and still love him). He even refers to Pucca as a "shy creature", which could mean that he can be a male chauvinist and sees women as "creatures". To pursue his own goals, Lazlo has even no qualms to kidnap anyone. When Garu offers his help to get rid of Pucca, Lazlo gadly accepts it, but when he realizes that Pucca's heart belongs to Garu, he betrays his associate and sends him in a box to an island so he could have Pucca for himself (oddly, Garu isn't bothered as he can meditate and fish there without Pucca disturbing him). This turns out to be a fatal mistake for for Lazlo, as Pucca then gives him a lesson which makes him abandon all his plans to make her love him. Biography Upon hearing the news that Lazlo Gozalotovish is coming to Sooga aboard his yacht, all of Lazlo's fangirls come to the docks to receive him, accidentally knocking Abyo in the process. When Abyo stands up, he asks about who is coming, to which Ching tells him who Lazlo is and that he is rich and super famous. Abyo then asks her why Lazlo is rich and super famous, but she responds that for nothing actually, but that still he is so popular. Lazlo then appears on his helicopter and all the fangirls cheer him when he lands on his yacht as Jasper, Lazlo's butler, asks them for their telephone numbers in alphabetical order. However, Lazlo is able see Pucca away from the crowd. Infatuated by Pucca, Lazlo starts to dance for her and she seemingly runs towards him, thinking that he is irresistible only to be knocked upwards by Pucca as she was actually running for Garu rather than for him, much to his fangirls' shock. As Jasper cleans up Lazlo, he asks him to help him "conquer" Pucca as he wants to be crushed in her "sweet embrace". Later on, while Pucca chases Garu by running on the water, Gozalotovish's yacht intercepts them, causing Pucca to hit the yacht and be knocked to the deck after the yacht jumps for a moment. Once Pucca is aboard, Lazlo presents to her and gives her an image of him, which Pucca wrinkles into origami and throws it to Lazlo's face. Undeterred, Lazlo thinks that her fangirls onboard are what Pucca seems to be angry, to which he claps and his fangirls onboard are launched off the yacht to the water far away as they meant nothing to him. Lazlo then tells Pucca that his heart has only room for her, to which Pucca traps him inside an umbrella and throws him away towards the beach where Garu is fishing, awakening Garu and Mio upon the impact. When Garu hears Lazlo's intentions, he realizes that with Pucca in love with Lazlo, he would have finally peace. Jasper then lands on the beach after taking off his parachute and puts music so Lazlo can think in a plan. Garu slices the radio in pieces and Jasper deduces what he is trying to say, to which Lazlo accepts his help in his plan to romance Pucca. A time later, Pucca finds Garu jumping on bamboo and kisses him repeteadly only to find that it's Lazlo disguised, who tells her that for her he can be other person. Pucca reacts with disgust but has an idea and takes Lazlo to Tobe's lair, where Tobe and his ninjas beat him up and then throw him away from the building, thinking they had defeated Garu, towards the Goh-Rong Chinese restaurants, where Lazlo coincidentally lands on Pucca's room. Deducing the room to be Pucca's, Lazlo discovers all posters with Garu's face and realizes that Pucca's heart belongs to Garu, to which he claps and Jasper comes from Pucca's toy trunk. As the music plays, Lazlo resolves that to make Pucca love him, he must take Garu away from her, even if that means betraying him. Lazlo then finds Garu meditating and convinces him to hide into a bush, tricking him to think that Pucca was near when it was actually Jasper with a recorder and fake hair sharp of a stick. Trapping Garu into a cage, Lazlo makes his bodyguards package him from box to box and then use the helicopter to leave Garu on an abandoned island, much to Garu's joy as he can be finally at peace. Shortly afterwards, Pucca goes to Garu's house only to find that he isn't there. Lazlo then appears and informs Pucca about Garu's fate, much to her horror. However, Pucca seems to be okay with that and prepares to kiss Lazlo. Closing his eyes, Lazlo prepares to kiss Pucca as Jasper plays romantic music with a violin. Seeing something coming, Jasper tries to warn his boss, but Lazlo dimisses his warnings to not ruin the moment only to see Pucca with a soccer ball running towards him. Furious for what Lazlo did, Pucca kicks the ball towards him, hitting Lazlo and sending him through the bamboo trees until one catapults him to a rocky mountain, where Lazlo gets hit while falling from rock to rock until he falls into a volcano, which violently erupts, blowing a burning Lazlo far into the sky and bouncing on the sea until Lazlo lands back into the pool of his yacht, which turns off the fire. The next day, an injured and casted Lazlo cries due having lost Pucca's love as Jasper recovers the fangirls he previously launched into the sea. Assuring his butler that he will never find a love like Pucca before touching his eye with his handkerchief much to his pain, Jasper responds that he will keep the fangirls just in case as the yacht departs from Sooga. Meanwhile, at the island, Garu finds a bottle and releases a Genie Pucca, which stalks him lovely. What happened with Lazlo Gozalotovish afterwards is completely unknown, but it can be deduced that he recovered from his injuries and continued to throwing parties on his yacht and flirt with girls, yet he will most likely never return to Sooga as Pucca doesn't want anything with him. Trivia *A controversy about "Prince Not So Charming" in recent years surrounds the possibility that Lazlo Gozalotovish is actually a pedophile as Pucca has been stated to be 10 years old while Garu is 12 years old. As Lazlo has a shaved beard, it can be inferred that he is (at the fullest) on his early 20s, while he seems interested in a romantic relationship with Pucca yet she is underage (not to say that his fangirls seem to be underage too). **A possible explanation could be that the episode just retcons the characters' ages, as the episode itself seems to be non-canonical as Pucca never actually reunites with Garu (as the Genie Pucca seen at the end isn't stated to be Pucca herself, yet likely). *Lazlo's survival to the volcano is a bit strange in spite of the show's absurd humor and that characters can survive lethal scenarios, as the Sumo Fighters from "Tokyo A Go-Go" are depicted to have actually died in the eruption and when Garu was pushed by Destiny into a volcano in "Dragon Player", Pucca's surprise and Garu's terror seems to indicate that Garu wasn't going to survive the fall before they rescued him at the last second. *While not confirmed, Lazlo can be possibly be from Russian origin, given his surname. Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Charismatic Category:TV Show Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Liars Category:Trickster Category:In Love Category:Kidnapper Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Successful Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Wealthy Category:Cheater